


Really Queen?

by HiImHales



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Acter, Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Competition, Dancer, Dancing, Depression, Drag Queens, Drugs, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal activity, Life With A Happy Ending, Mental Disorders, Modeling, Multi, Parties, Relationship Goals, Rude - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sleepovers, Smut, Sterotypical Mean Girls, Theft, Untucked, Violence, Werk room, depressed, friends - Freeform, girl talk, school au, season 10 references, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImHales/pseuds/HiImHales
Summary: Hello Dear Girl,You my friend are invited to attended Rupaul's School Of Art! There are many reasons at which we have chosen to select you for our program. Your talents may be of the following-Drag-Hair and makeup-Costume and design-Dancing-Coreographer-Photograpy and Film-Singing-Musical talents-Musical TheaterYou have showcased this talent for us and we would love to see more. If you decide to join us there is a wonderful list of classes and activities to keep you busy. Your housing will be on campus and easily accessible. Only classs that further your skills will need to be taken. There will be periods of time for you to leave campus. And much for to come this schooo year. We hope to see you here.With Love,Your Principal,Rupaul.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys and Galls or whoever is reading. This is my first story I'm writing here, and it's exciting. Sorry if I'm a little all over the place at the beginning. Also a little sorry for some of these characters. I only recently got in to Drag Race at the end of 2017 so I'm still really new to this stuff. Currently watching season 10 and in love with it #TeamAquaria (Sorry Not Sorry), and I have watched seasons 3,4,6, and working on 2. And I've watched All Stars season 2. Some characters like Violet Chachki or Pearl Liasion are still new to me but I am trying to get more information on them. Hope you enjoy anyways. 
> 
> With Love  
> Hales xxx

I jolted up in my bed remembering that today was Thursday. My first day of school started today. Nervousness built up in my stomach already. I hoped I'd make a good enough impression on everyone else. Slowly I slid out of bed and marched over to my suitcase. 

All of my clothes were packed away. Everyone who attended Rupaul’s School Of Art lived on campus. Last year the school had closed for major remodeling. The school building had completely redone, as well as all of the houses. I hoped the people I had to live with were cool. 

Carefully I unzipped my suitcase and began to sort through clothes. I wanted to wear something that would make a statement, but not be to overboard. After seconds of digging I came across my black romper. It had tight long sleeves, a deep v-neckline, and was short as ever. Happy with my choice I slipped on the romper. 

It showcased my tattoos as well. My tattoo on my collar bone, it was small and said I love you in cursive. I had a big floral tattoo on my right hip with very noticable. The last petal was marked about half way up my thigh . On my left hand was a matching tattoo. It ran down the center and over two of my fingers. Unlike the others my floral tattoo under my boobs was hidden.

Sticking with the theme of black I choose my felt boots that came over my knees. Along with that I put on a green jean coat. The coat dropped down covering my butt, but stopped above the boots. I was satisfied with my outfit and moved into the bathroom to do my makeup. 

I started with foundation and then some contouring. Even though I could do makeup really well I chose to keep my makeup simple. I left my eyelids in a very light brown smokey eye, but not as big and dramatic. My eyeliner was thin with a small wing. I did have eyelash extensions because my actual eyelashes were very tiny. I added mascara and a nude lip and was done. My caramel blonde hair was parted down the center of t head. Beachy waves fell across my shoulders hiding my face. 

Quickly I loaded each of the bags into my car. Double checking to make sure I really did have everything. Sighing I turned and looked back at my house. I had only packed my clothes and things from my room, yet the house looked empty. Slowly I moved out the door locking it and getting into my car. Thankfully we had not set time of arrival because I knew morning traffic would be terrible. I had a three hour drive ahead of me, and lots of thinking to do. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I pulled into the crowded parking lot in front of a huge white building. All around me people where unloading cars, hugging one another, and oddly someone was smoking a cigarette under a street lamp. I put the car in park and took in a deep breath. Now I was extremely nervous. Before now I hadn't really realized that most everyone here already knew each other. How would everyone react to me? 

Stalling a bit longer I checked my reflection in a mirror. Quickly I applied another layer of nude lipstick. There was nothing else I could do but brave the world ahead. With as much courage as I could muster up I opened my car door grabbing my black tote. 

My heels clicked on the pavement as I walked up to the school. Already people were pointing at me. One could only hope they were saying nice things. The entrance wasn't to far from my car, so I made it there in good time. As I stepped into the build I saw a table with two people. One was Rupaul, the principle of the school, he was out of drag and wearing a navy blue suit. Next to him sat vice principal Miss Visage. 

“Hello gorgeous. What's your name,” Miss Visage asked leaning forward in her seat. 

“My name is Scout Kameron,” I spoke confidently. Miss Visage flipped through a few papers and wrote something down. She pulled out a house key and schedule. 

“I just need you to sign this contract. Then here's your house key and schedule for the year,” Miss Visage instructed while handing me a pen. I wrote quickly then snatched up the key and paper leaving in a hurry. The houses where one the east side of the campus and not to far away. It took about six minutes to reach the buildings. 

I glanced down at the key looking for the house number. It read B15. I made my way to the second block of houses and began looking for number 15. It wasn't hard to find, and the door was wide open. Deep breaths. You'll be okay I thought to myself as I prepared to walk in. The living room was free of people but had two different piles of suitcases and bags. 

“Hello,” I called, “Anyone here?” 

Out from the kitchen came a girl with huge blonde hair, and dark makeup. Her outfit was very mismatched. She had on a pink studded halter top, and a baby pink fire coat. Her shorts were blue with a black leather belt. She has on black fishnets, and knee high black socks with black ankle boots. Around her waist was a red and black flannel that almost touched the floor. Even though it didn't seem to match she pulled it off and looked well presented. 

“Aaaaand who are yoooou,” She spoke in long slurs. 

“My name is Scout. I live here,” I explained. 

“Oh that's cooool. I'm Alassskaa,” she greeted. She took my hand loosely in hers and shook it slowly. Alaska seemed super nice, but extremely slow. 

“Is there anyone else here,” I asked while scanning the room. Alaska put her and on her hip and smacked her gum for a second. She sighed then blew a bubble. 

“Sharon was around here a minute ago,” Alaska peered around the room. She slowly walked out of the room and didn't return. This girl worried me a bit but I still liked her. I was about to sit down when I heard a small crash come from the kitchen. Alaska had went that direction so I went to check and make sure she was okay. Big mistake. Instead of finding Alaska being hurt I found Alaska getting her face sucked of by some kick with her black hair. 

“Oh my god,” I gasped. The two girls pulled apart and stared at me. 

“Seeeee I told you Sharon was heeere,” Alaska smiled and wrapped her arms around Sharon. 

“Hi I'm Sharon Needles. I do look a bit spooky, but I promise I'm really nice,” Sharon smiled and giggled. She was covered in black from head to toe, except for her pale skin. She was wearing a black tank top with some kind of corset like design, and a tiny black skirt, with (you guessed it) black fishnets and heels. 

“I’m Scout, it's uh nice to meet you,” I awkwardly smiled from my spot in the doorway. 

“Oh do you need any help with your bags? I’ll gladly help,” Sharon offered. 

“Please. That would be nice,” I admitted. Sharon leaned over and gave Alaska another long kiss before grabbing her hand and walking out the door. I wanted to roll my eyes and be annoyed, but they seemed so cute together. Quietly I walked beside the two all the way to my car and back. 

Once we had arrived back at the house two more girls stood outside. Each girl was surrounded by a mountain of bags. 

One girl had clearly dyed blonde hair, because her roots were dark brown. She had full red lips and a golden smokey eye. Her black tank top had a white skull on the front, and her shorts were tiny and light washed. On her feet here lace up combat-boot-heels. She was a total punk. 

Behind her stood a well tanned lady. Her lips were pouty and pink, and complimented her silver eyes. Strawberry blonde waves fell over her shoulders like water. She was wearing a simple good sequin cocktail dress that fell off her left shoulder. Her legs were toned and well built. She also appeared to be scolding the girl at her side. 

The girl had the same water like waves as the other, only her hair was chocolate brown. It matched her brown eyes and dark makeup. Until the other though she was quite pale. She was wearing a halter top and shorts that had marijuana leafs all over it, and all in three different shades of green. Her mouth was in a straight line and she was fixed on the ground. 

“Oh my gosh. Is that Alyssaaaa,” Alaska asked in her same monotone voice. As we got closer she squinted her eyes. She then perked up on hand and waved at the girl, “Hiiieeeee.” 

“Well oh my god,” the strawberry blonde gasped and popped her tongue rather loudly. She had a raspy sort of voice. “If it isn't my dear sister Alaska.” 

“Hiiieeeee,” Alaska repeated as she waddled over to the girl and hugged her. “So Alyssaaa this is….Scout.”

“Yeah. Hi I'm Scout,” I smiled waving to the girl. Alyssa came over and gave me a hug. She air kissed both sides of my face before stepping back to look at me. 

“She's a keeper,” Alyssa winked, “Laganja baby come meet your new sister.” Now the black haired girl looked up and moved over to me. 

“I'm Laganja Estranja from the house of Edwards. And I am sickening,” Laganja did jazz and and giggled. She gave me a hug before stepping back as well. 

“Yes. Little Laganja is my adopted drag daughter. One of the others, Shangela is here too, but that poor baby is living with Raja and Raven. God bless,” Alyssa over exaggerated her words. She was big and bold and so out there. Laganja began to protest on how Shangela was safe with Raja and Raven. I slipped away to go meet the other girl who showed absolutely no interest for the other girls. 

“Who are you,” I asked quietly. I must have startled the poor girl because she jumped. Placing a hand over her heart she looked me up and down.

“I'm Adore. Who are you,” she blurted. 

“I'm Scout. We're roommates,” I explained. The blonde girl shimmied her shoulders. 

“Party,” she cheered and gave me a kissy face. I smiled and played along. 

“Alright y’all everyone inside,” Alyssa snapped and pointed her finger toward the door. Everyone shuffled into the house piling their bags together. Alaska lazily dropped my bag next to the stairs then moved to stand next to Sharon. I quietly stood next to my luggage waiting to figure out what was going on. 

“How are we going to pick rooms,” Adore asked as she twirled her blonde hair on her finger. 

“We could draw straws,” I suggested. 

“Can we all agree on putting them in one room,” Alyssa pointed a finger over and Sharon and Alaska who were inches apart, and staring into each others eyes happily. “I don’t know about y’all but I really don’t want to be kept up by those two rabbits.” 

“Agreed,” I nodded my head and turned away from the two. 

“So how are we gonna do this,” Laganja piped up.

“Since I am a sensible person I’ll let you kids fight over the rooms,” Alyssa crossed her arms and motioned to the stairs. Adore, Laganja, and I all raced up the stairs like children. Adore suddenly stopped at the top causing Laganja and I to fall on top of her. 

“Well that just happened,” Laganja snickered. I laughed with her and began to sort myself out once again. Adore stood up and politely pulled me off the floor, and then turned to the other girl to help her up as well. We all continued to laugh about the situation and we readjusted our outfits and hair. 

“I have an ideaa,” Alaska called. She walked out of one of the rooms. “Sharon and I are sharing, and um… all of you three could share a room, ya know?”

“We could take a bed from another room and put it in there,” I explained in plain words. 

“Yes mawma,” Laganja shouted. 

“Party,” Adore bounced up and down clapping her hands happily. 

“ALYSSAAA,” Alaska screeched down the stairs. 

“Whatcha got your tucking panties in a wad for,” Alyssa yelled as she began to come up the stairs. 

“We are taking one of the beds from your room and putting it somewhere else,” Alaska smiled brightly.

“So yous putting all the babies in one room,” Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Alaska. 

“Oh my gosh,” Alaska giggled, “It’s like we’re a family. Alyssa is the one mom who cant stop having kids, which explains those. And Sharon and I are those weird Aunts.” 

“You are absolutely strange,” Alyssa shook her head. After a great frustration of moving the bed everyone began to unpack. Laganja and Adore would occasionally skip through the room as they put away their clothes as well. Moments after I was finished a knock came at the front door. 

“I’ll get it,” I called as I jumped down the stairs. I opened the door to see a tan skinned girl. Her hair matched her dark body, and her tight red dress showed off her curves. 

“Hola I'm Valentina, Mr. Rupaul needs everyone into the auditorium in the next ten minutes,” The Latina gave a warm smiled before waving and turning on her heel. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked away. 

“Well that was quick,” I sighed closing the door. “Hey girls! We need to go to the auditorium but I don't know what for,” I yelled. 

“I know what it's for,” Alaska spoke suddenly appearing behind me. I swear she could teleport. “It's for orientation.” She nodded her head slowly and stuck out her lips. 

“Oh aren't we all just thrilled about this,” Sharon giggled making little jazz hands. 

“I know this is stupid but we have to go. We should probably leave now so we can get good seats,” Alaska didn't bother to wait on anyone. She walked right out the door as soon as the words left her mouth. As expected Sharon followed right behind her. Adore and Laganja bounded down the steps and linked arms. The two girls strutted over to me. Laganja put her arm through mine so she was the center of the group. 

“C’mon girls! Let’s get it going,” Laganja smiled and walked out the door. Alyssa followed our behind us locking the door. As we sashayed down the sidewalk I could hear Alyssa mumbling to herself. 

“Dear lord I’m going to need all the help I can get with these crazies. Might rip my hair out lord Jesus,” Alyssa muttered. Adore, Laganja, and I laughed as we prepared ourselves for the event ahead.


	2. Never In Herstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main Character, Scout Cameron, gets some exciting news, and some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, but gives some important details.

As we approached the school building it was clear to see a crowd had already gathered there. Everyone was slowly filing into the doors, and making their way into the auditorium. Alyssa caught up to us and began to lead us to our destination. Sharon and Alaska had once again disappeared, but I was going to be ready for when ever Alaska decided do pop up. 

The crowd of people continued to grow as we reached the doors and entered the dark auditorium. Lots of the seats has already been taken, lucky for us Alaska and Sharon had saved us seats. Alaska waved us over and shuffled over and sat by Sharon. Our seating order went Alaska, Sharon, Adore, Laganja, myself, and lastly Alyssa. So many people i’d never seen before rushed to get seats with their groups of friends. I could spot men, women, and drag queens all hanging out and having fun. I crossed my legs and settled into my chair. 

After a few more seconds the lights all went dark, and the stage illuminated with bright pink and blue lights. A voice came out of the loudspeakers, “Ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone else. Welcome to Rupaul’s School of Art. Please welcome your principal Rupaul!” 

The curtains opened to reveal a runway, and at the back stood Rupaul in all her glory. Her blonde hair was curled and teased to perfection, and her sparkly makeup and dress twinkled in the light. She walked down the runway and stood at the end as the crowd erupted into screams. “Welcome to my school of art. You’ll be seeing a lot of me this year but also these next few girls. As you know we have a school televised show known as Rupaul’s Drag Race. And it's time to announce this years competitors, and we have a special treat for thirteen girls. This year are former winners will be coming back to compete for a new crown.” 

The crowd went wild again. Alaska and Sharon, both being previous winners began to scream. Adore and Laganja turned to yell in eachothers faces, and then both girls turned to Sharon and Alaska and continued to scream. Ru waited patiently on stage for the audience to quiet down. Eventually the only sound in the room were the soft sobs of a red-headed girl a few rows in front of us. 

“Starting off our queens, All Stars Season 2 winner, Alaska Thunderfuck 5000,” Ru called. Alaska got up and waddled to the stage. She gave a big smile and waves to the crowd. “Next, please welcome from Season 1 BeBe Zahara Benet.” 

The crowd applauded politely and waited for the next names. “Let's give a loud applause for Season 6 winner Bianca Del Rio, and winner of Season 8 Bob the Drag Queen,” Ru smiled and welcomed the girls. They both took turns hugging Rupaul and the other queens on stage. I couldn't help but notice how big Adore smiled when Bianca walked onto the stage. The must have been good friends. 

“And now we have the winner of All Stars Season 1 Chad Michaels,” Ru looked down at the stack of note cards and began to rearrange them. Chad walked onto the stage, but I could have sworn it was Cher. 

“Please welcome Season 5 winner Jinkx Monsoon, and after her from Season 3 Raja Gemini,” two more girls made their way up to the stage. More claps and cheers came from the audience then died down quickly. 

“From Season 9 Sasha Velour and Season 4 Sharon Needles,” I watched as Sharon stood up and exited our row. She took her rightful place on the stage, giving Alaska a big hug on her way to her spot. Both girls looked so happy to be there. 

“All Stars Season 3 winner Trixie Mattel, and Season 2 winner Tyra Sanchez,” Rupaul paused for only a brief second, “And lastly Season 7 winner Violet Chachki.” As the last girl walked onto the stage the crowd jumped out of their seats. Everyone was screaming different names and cheering on their friends but everyone was quickly silenced as Michelle Visage entered the stage. 

“But Ru you said we would have 13 girls this is only 12,” Miss Visage pointed out. 

“Well what's competition without a twist,” Rupaul clapped her hands and let Miss Visage take over. 

“We have decided, after carefully looking over everyone's audition tapes, that there is someone in this audience who is fierce enough to take down all our former queens,” Miss Visage explained. 

“And for the first time in herstory we will have someone other than a drag queen competing for the crown,” Ru announce. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. “This girl is not only an advanced dancer, but her costume and makeup skills are on point, and we would like to welcome her to the stage, please welcome...miss……” 

The tension is the room was electric. Most of the people were on the edge of their seats. No one knew what was about to come out of Rupaul's mouth. “Miss Scout Cameron.” 

I was sure I hadn't heard right. Did she just say my name? Me? Of all people? Adore pulled me up by the arm and shoved me out into the aisle. All around me people began to stand and clap. Except most of the queens on stage, they were all still in complete shock of Ru’s decision. I’d only just arrived here today, how could this have happened. Slowly I looked around at all the new faces and made my way onto the stage to join the other girls. 

“Miss Scout. Join me dear girl, and tell me how you feel,” Rupaul slid over and let me have the mic. I stared out into the crowd blinded by the lights. 

“Umm….I’m not really sure how I feel, I uh this is my first time even at this school, I’m really surprised I got chosen. Especially since I am a biological women and not a drag queen, but I guess I could pass for one,” I paused, and my tongue took over, “And you let Michelle Visage on the show, so I guess it really does work.” The crowd erupted into a fit of laughter, and even Miss Visage cracked a smile. 

“Well this kid might be a pathological liar but I like her and all her fishiness,” Miss Visage smiled. I stepped aside suddenly feeling very out of place. All the voices in my head turned into mumbles and time seemed to stand still. The people standing next to me were some of the prettiest, badest, and craziest queens of all time, and I definitely didn’t deserve to be on stage, or competing against them. I’d lost control of my sense of time and before I knew it I was shoved off the stage into some lounge behind the stage. My breathing hitched with the sudden poke in my ribs. I whipped my head to the side to come face to face with a girl with curly orange hair, and a big nose. I was 99.9% sure her name was Jinkx.

“Hi there I’m Jinkx. Jinkx Monsoon. Wow it’s very nice to meet you,” She smiled and took my hand to shake it. So I was right about her name, and as loud as her hair was, I should have guessed that her personality would be loud as well. 

“Yeah I’m Scout,” I gave her a shy half smile before she quickly turned away. “Well alright…” All of the other queens seemed to know each other and were catching up. I took it upon myself to stay out of their business. Quietly I sat down in a chair away from everyone else. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to scroll through snapchat. The school’s snapchat came up and was filled with what seemed like hundreds of pictures. Some were of people sitting in the audience, others were of the queens on stage, Rupaul and Miss Visage, and everyone’s opinions on me. Thankfully the majority of snaps that had my name on it we're encouraging words. Happily I smiled at the kind words before my phone was casually ripped from my hands. I jumped out of the chair and fell forward hugging onto the person in front of me. Of course it was Alaska. 

“Wow. I didn’t know you’d be so happy to see me,” Alaska smirked and hugged me. I couldn’t help but laugh at her statement. 

“You scared me,” I giggled and stood up straight. She quickly pulled me by my arm over to the group of queens. They’d all made themselfs comfy on the couches and chairs. “Alaska?”

“Guys. This is Scout. She’s my roommate,” Alaska pushed me into the center of the group, “Isn’t she pretty?” 

“I’d have to agree with that,” Jinkx chimed in happily. 

“Her legs are almost as good as mine,” a dark skinned girl joked. “I’m Raja.” I smiled at her and turned back to Alaska. Her hands were clasped together at her front, and she was smiling like a proud parent of a kid who just won Little Miss America. 

“Uh well I’m Scout but, I guess who already know that,” I cringed at myself. I was so awkward in these situations. My shoulders were slumped over and my body was trying to fold up into itself. It wasn’t cold but I was still a shaking mess. I was about to step away and hide behind Alaska when a hardy laugh came from my left. 

“I didn’t know they let animals in this competition. That chihuahua has her tail between her legs, so maybe she does fit in with the rest of us,” the voice called earning a laugh from the rest of the group. Slowly I went to cower behind Alaska. 

“Normally people only act like that when the meet Sharon,” the same voice called. 

“I’m not that spooky,” Sharon protested. 

“Yes, yes. My mistake. Worshiping satan is definitely not spooky at all,” the mystery voice joked again. I was sertin on her identity but I knew for a fact she was reading everyone for filth. She was going to be a force to recon with. I’m not sure I want anything to do with her. 

Miss Visage came back seconds later to tell us we were dismissed. Sharon came over to grab Alaska’s hand. I figured they might want to walk home with me, but I had other plans. As fast as possible I dashed for an exit. My mind was ready for some fresh air, yet again I was pulled away. I gulped when I came face to face with the one person I didn’t want to see. 

“Calm down, I’m not about to kidnap you,” she rolled her eyes and put a hand on her cinched waist, “I’m Bianca Del Rio. I don’t normally do this, and don’t you dare tell anyone I was being nice. I usually try to get to know people before I go reading them, but it came out, and I’m sorry. Don’t be offended either because I’ll read you on that too.” 

“Well Bianca,” I sighed, “You’ve got quite a good sense of humor. And no I’m not offended I’m just in shock, and I’m sure you guys are too.” 

“So you do have a brain, because you are correct. Rupaul has given us some bizzare challenges but this was completely unexpected. But can I asked you a question,” Bianca looked me dead in the eyes, almost like she was looking into my soul. 

“Ask away,” I replied almost hesitantly. 

“Do you know a lot about drag,” Bianca questioned. I sighed and shook my head. 

“I’ve been a dancer since I was four, and I’ve been choreographing dances since I was fifteen. That’s what lead me into makeup and costume design. I learned how to sew and do hair, and Rupaul reached out to me, and the opportunity seemed promising, and to answer the question, no. I really don’t know much about drag, other than it takes a lot of skill,” I admitted. 

“Well kid, I’m pretty sure I saw you sitting out there with Adore and Laganja. We were in the top three together, and she’s still one of the top queens in the school, but she only got there because I helped her get her career started. I might look and sound all scary, but I’m willing to help you, but I’m sure Adore and the sack of kanabus would be willing to help you learn the ropes,” Bianca smiled. I suddenly took back everything I’d previously said. Sure Bianca had an outrageous personality but she really was helpful and sweet.

“Now since the two love birds have left you here, I’ll walk you to where ever you need,” Bianca offered. 

“Thanks. That’s very nice of you,” I thanked her but she quickly snapped her fingers and pointed at me. 

“Don’t push your luck with the niceness. I don’t just use it on everyone,” She gave me a cocky grin before turning and linking our arms. She walked out the door and lead me out of the school building and into the court yard I’d previously been standing in. “Where to?”

“Just to my house. It's this way,” I began to lead Bianca down the path to my house, which thankfully wasn't to far away. On the walk there she explained to me how the competition worked. She walked up to my house door and knocked. 

“Oh my gosh, she's finally here. Where have you been,” Adore whined. 

“Who left the 2 year old home alone,” Bianca coughed. Adore straightened up and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Oh Party,” Adore shimmed her shoulders. 

“Here have the straggler back,” Bianca shoved me in the door. 

“Bianca stay,” Ador grabbed her hand, “We are having a party, but just us, but I'm are you can come too.” 

“Perfect way to spend my day. Babysitting,” Bianca shook her head then came on in. She walked passed us and into the kitchen. Adore giggles and did a happy dance. I wonder what made her suddenly so giddy...


End file.
